


[Podfic] Of All The Nail Salons In All The World

by AshesandGhost



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Midtown
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Foot Fetish, Genderqueer Character, Other, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:32:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1823464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesandGhost/pseuds/AshesandGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabe has a thing for super-cute punk types. Pete has a thing for Gabe.</p><p>A genderqueer romcom of happy nice time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Of All The Nail Salons In All The World

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Of All The Nail Salons In All The World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/946571) by [inlovewithnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithnight/pseuds/inlovewithnight). 



> Thanks to inlovewithnight for writing this amazing fic, and thanks to growlery for the incredible cover art!

Podfic of Of All The Nail Salons In All The World, by inlovewithnight. Cover art by growlery.

  


[MP3](http://ashesandghost.parakaproductions.com/podfic/ofallthenailsalons.mp3)

[Podbook](http://ashesandghost.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Of%20All%20The%20Nail%20Salons%20In%20All%20The%20World.m4b)


End file.
